What If?
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: What if it had been Elena that Damon had kissed during the season finale instead of Katherine? How would they have both felt at the moment? And what does this mean for Elena? She and Katherine may have more in common than just looks.


**Okay, who else was ticked off that it was Katherine that Damon kissed and not Elena. I sure as hell was. Especially since I had seen the kiss, but somehow missed when they revealed when it was Katherine, only to find out it was her days later. So what if it was Elena Damon had kissed? This is my fanfic for it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

Elena walked up the stairs of her front porch, just in time to see Damon walk out of her front door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised. Damon looked up at her and Elena was taken aback by the odd look in his eyes. Instead of glinting with mischief, his clear blue eyes looked…conflicted.

"A failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing," he said, not a hint of joking in his voice. This made Elena curious.

"Which was…?" she asked, her sentence trailing off. Damon shook his head slightly as he walked toward her.

"It's not important," he said, "Let me take this for you." He took the heavy dress out of her hands, placing it on a bench to the side.

"Thank you," Elena said. She wasn't sure what he tried to do, but figured she should thank him for it anyway, It was rare Damon tried to do the right thing, maybe the proper motivation would make him do it more often.

"You know I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight I found myself wanting to protect it," Damon said, "How does that happen? I'm not a hero Elena. I don't do good. It's not…in me."

"Maybe it is," Elena said, her voice soft.

"No," Damon said, sounding so sure, yet unsure at the same time, "Nah," he said more firmly "It's reserved for my brother. And you. And Bonnie. Even though she has every reason to hate me still helped Stefan save me."

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Elena asked.

"Because she did it for you," Damon said, "Which means that somewhere along the way," Damon took a few steps toward her until they were only inches apart, "You decided that I was worth saving," Elena felt her heart wrench slightly as the Damon chocked out the last few words, as if he was going to cry.

"And I wanted to thank you…for that," Damon said softly.

"You're welcome," Elena said with a small smile. Damon leaned forward and kissed her cheek. A soft, innocent, gentle 'thank you' kiss. He backed away and Elena found herself trapped in his crystal blue eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment, crystal blue on warm brown. Slowly, trying not to scare her off and giving her time to back away, Damon leaned toward Elena. He couldn't control it. It was like she had a gravitational pull that tugged him toward her.

Their lips met in a soft, hesitant kiss. Damon was used to heated, passionate kisses. But this…this was nice. Elena's kisses were different that Katherine's. Where Katherine's kisses had been rough and fervent, Elena's were gentle and loving. Her lips moved slowly against his. Damon cradled her face in his hands, pressing his lips against hers while Elena's hands held onto his shoulder. Neither of them wanted the moment to end.

The front door opening caused them to break away, Damon facing away from whoever it was. Jenna stared at them, a mixture of shock and disappointment on her face.

"Hi," Elena said nervously, casting her eyes downward, unable to look her aunt in the face.

"It's late, you should probably come inside," Jenna said, her voice stern. Elena nodded. She and Damon shared one more longing glance before Elena grabbed her dress of the bench and walked inside. Damon watched her walk away, paying no attention to the disgust on Jenna's face as she looked at him. Jenna closed the door and turned to look at Elena.

"What are you doing?" she snapped. Elena bit her bottom lip and suddenly, tears sprung to her eyes. She loved Stefan, but what she felt for Damon…was it love to? Did she and Katherine share more in common than just physical features?

"I don't know," Elena chocked out, tears falling down her cheeks. Jenna's look of disappointment was replaced with one of worry. She walked over to Elena, putting her hands on Elena's shoulders.

"Elena, what's wrong?" she asked. Elena shook her head.

"I don't want to take about it," she chocked out, wrenching out of Jenna's grasp and running upstairs. She ran into her room slamming the door behind her. She walked across her room, passing her mirror on the way. Elena stared at her reflection. With her hair in elegant curls, she looked more like Katherine than usual. And she hated it. Elena picked up a brush and threw it at the mirror, shattering the glass. She fell to her knees, sobbing.

Was she doomed to fall for both Salvatore brothers, just like Katherine?

**So there's **_**What If? **_**I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
